VeggieTales Kids Crying Scenes
Crying scenes from VeggieTales Kids involve a certain character from VeggieTales Kids crying. Bob the Tomato Bob's Bad Day: Cries after an angry cat scratches him, which causes him to fall off his bicycle. Dognapper: Cries after Mr. Nezzer kidnaps Larry's dog. Larry's Bad Grade: Cries in horror after looking at Larry's grade. Caught Red Handed: Cries after bring reprimanded by Mr. Squashy for cheating. Bob and Larry's Bee Sting: He and Larry both cry after getting stung by a swarm of angry bees. Emotion Commotion: Cries after he gets falsely accused of something Larry actually did. Bob's Sing Along Show: Cries after his show gets ruined. Bob's Interruption: Cries after his presentation gets interrupted by Mr. Nezzer. Bob's Black Eye: Cries in pain after getting a black eye. Larry the Cucumber The Case of the Missing Donut: Cries after a cat eats his donut. Sharing Trouble: Cries after Bob refuses to share his book. Larry Goes Swimming: Cries after his first swimming lesson ends early. Larry, You're Grounded: Cries in the first 5 minutes of the episode after his parents and Bob's dad ground Larry. Larry's Bad Grade: Cries after his parents ground him due to the bad grade. No Smoking: He and Mr. Squashy cry after Larry calls an ambulance, praying for Mr. Nezzer to come back to Math class, due to Mr. Nezzer collapsing. Junior Asparagus Junior's Nightmare: Cries after having 9 nightmares in one night. Archibald Asparagus Archibald's Halloween: Cries after his chocolate bars were stolen. Mr. Nezzer Tuba or Not Tuba: Cries after getting grounded by Pa grape and Mr. Lunt. Mr. Nezzer Gets Expelled: Cries after being expelled and grounded. Madame Blueberry A Greedy Berry: Cries in all 3 tantrums. Petunia Rhubarb The Halloween Bandit: Cries after her candy gets stolen. Laura Carrot Laura's Assembly: Cries after her assembly gets interrupted. Bob the Tomato's dad The Tomato Who Couldn't Walk: Screams and cries uncontrollably in pain after he dislocates his ankle. Mother's Day Celebration: Cries after his wife's Mother's day gifts were stolen. Bob's Sing Along Show: Cries after he accidentally ruins his son Bob's sing along show. Grandpa George The Dog and Cat Mystery: Cries after his pets run away. Mr. Lunt: Mr. Lunt's Cooking: Cries after he runs out of ingredients for cooking hot dogs. Mr. Squashy No Smoking: He and Larry the Cucumber both cry after Larry calls an ambulance to take Mr. Nezzer to the hospital, due to Mr. Nezzer collapsing. Tomato Punched: Cries after Mr. Nezzer punches him really hard in the eye, which leads to him getting angry and saying "We have no tolerance punching people in class. GET OUT." Jack O' Lantern Crisis: Cries in 1 scene, while watching the Clifford the Big Red Dog episode, Boo. Choir Catastrophe: Cries after the singing choir causes Mr. Squashy's plants to be knocked over. Hospitalized: Cries after hearing that his mother got hurt in a really bad train accident. Rumors Can Hurt: Cries after Laura Carrot tells a rumor about Mr. Squashy's grandma. Mr. Jerrycone No Smoking: Cries after telling the story about his parents who were heavy smokers. So Long Fluffy: Cries after Mr. Lunt tells Mr. Jerrycone that his cat Fluffy ran away. Cupcake Catastrophe: Cries after Mr. Nezzer eats all the cupcakes, which eventually causes Mr. Jerrycone to scream angrily "Why did you eat all of the cupcakes? GET OUT." No Such Luck: Cries after hearing that his dog ran away. Candy Cane Catastrophe: Cries after Mr. Nezzer collapses from eating too many candy canes. The Milk Mystery: Cries after the owner tells Mr. Jerrycone that the milk is sold out, which causes the milk party to be cancelled. Category:Running gags